


Against All Odds

by Amygdon



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:14:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27832111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amygdon/pseuds/Amygdon
Summary: Ever since he was young Dream was special, blessed you may say. Everything he tried came instinctively and all creatures loved him. It seemed at times the world bent for him... until all of the sudden it didn’tA fic based on the video Minecraft, But The World is Controlled by the Player.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 24





	Against All Odds

Late at night the silhouette of two young boys passed outside of the village gates; the loud snoring of the gatekeeper and the flickering of torches against the stone walls got further and further away.

  
“ I don’t know if this is a good idea,” a nervous voice threw out into the void.

“ Don’t worry we’re not even going that far out,” replied the older boy, “Besides don’t you want to know if the portal the adults were talking about is real?”

  
The hushed whisper of a portal that would supposedly take them to another dimension and allow them to teleport from one village to another lit a twinkle in both boys' eyes. Blinded by the entertainment of magic and teleportation they had missed vital information about the hellscape that actually lay beyond the black and purple hole that appeared just outside their village. An elder thought that an adventurer may have activated it on accident trying to get back to Torresdale, the largest city center nearby, but either way, everyone was very clear on the fact that no one was supposed to go near the thing. To two young men; however, that appeared to be a suggestion more than a specific upheld rule.

  
“Hey look! Is that it do you think?” the younger boy whispered.

  
“No DUH,” a smack to the head was delivered. “That must be the other purple glowy portal.” The older boy rolled his eyes.

  
As they drew closer neither heard the subtle yet certain hiss of a creeper nearby. That was a constant fear around their village at night, the boys knew to fear it and run at any hint of one. But the mystic purple particles entranced them until the younger boy spotted it and screamed.

  
“SAPNAP!” the older boy shouted as he wrapped his body around the younger. They both waited for the worst. Sapnap was holding onto the thought that 20% of creeper explosions didn’t cause death, never mind that stat was from seasoned adventurers with access to armor and … and… He opened his eyes. Nothing had exploded.

  
He nudged his friend, “Hey Dream! We’re alive!!!”

  
The older boy opened his eyes and looked around confused, ” We should get out of here, there’s no way it’s not still nearby” He mumbled, “I guess the portal will have to wait” before grabbing Sapnap’s arm and rushing back to the gates of safety.

  
“Hey, no need to be so rough! I bet we’re the only kids in the village to survive a creeper, Bad’s gonna freak.”

  
Dream had a sinking feeling that they hadn’t seen the last of the creeper and sped up once again. He was right of course, right behind the tree line he saw the green and black of a creeper’s face. Expletives ran through his head as he hoped the younger boy hadn’t seen it. They were so close to home, he couldn’t lead it back.

“Sapnap,” A pause as they leaped over a bridge, “I need you to run back into the village and get help okay.”

  
“What do you mean? We’re almost home and no creeper in sight.”

  
“Yeah, but my dad told me that these monsters seem to be able to track us, so I’m gonna go loop around just in case it follows us back to the village. Can you imagine if we got the wall blown up?” An image of the sleeping guard and horses getting blown up flashed.

  
Sapnap frowned, clearly not pleased by the idea of his friend going back into the darkness.

  
“GO!” the older boy commanded. Sapnap started running as Dream shouted, “GET MY DAD!” from behind him. How the fuck did Dream always get him to do things? He flinched at the thought of another creeper finding his friend alone and sped up.

  
Dream turned around and searched the ground for something, anything… to defend himself. His Dad had given him his first sword fighting lesson yesterday. Despite his mom's nagging, he was determined to become an adventurer just like his father was. Dream picked up a stick and then another one, two was better than one right??? He looked down at both of the sticks. Was this panicking? Yeah, this was panicking. He threw away one of the sticks and tried to remember the drills from yesterday. “One,” He said, slashing his stick, “Two,” this time prodding.

  
“The creeper definitely followed us,” he thought, starting to circle back around to the portal. He knew this forest like the back of his hand from the daytime, but at night every corner he turned had an unfamiliar tint. “One, Two, One, Two,” he repeated as ran, slashing and prodding the air. His heart beat faster than he had ever thought it could have. And then all of the sudden there it was.

  
Dream stopped and took a breath. Waiting.  
.  
.  
.  
He was ready as he was ever going to be.  
.  
.  
.  
It was supposed to be coming closer right???  
.  
.  
.

  
The creeper hadn’t moved an inch. Dream squinted his eyes. Was that a poppy the creeper was holding? The creeper inched closer slowly but the hiss that they had heard earlier was gone. He would never admit it but he froze, uncertain of what was happening. His dad never told him about non-hissing creepers. Was it going to sneak attack him at the last second? Wasn’t the hiss of a creeper the part that was getting ready to blow up? Did that mean this creeper couldn’t blow up?

  
Before he knew it a poppy was thrown at the ground in front of him. Dream held his stick tighter. He crouched and reached for the poppy with his left hand and watched the creeper who had shuffled backward. His stick fumbled a little, but when he told the story later he would mention that he was ready to hit the creeper at any time. Another poppy was thrown at the ground a little further away this time. And again the creeper backed away. Did this thing want him to follow it? Dream’s curiosity got the better of him and the stick loosened further…

  
At this point, the stick was abandoned and he couldn’t fit the poppies in his hands anymore. Dream wrinkled his nose as a bug landed, attracted by the flowers perhaps, and then gasped in surprise when it lit up. He dropped the poppies and stared in wonder at this little marvel of a lake hidden in the woods. The lightning bugs twinkled, giving the area a soft yellow glow and the moon was visible through the gap in the trees. His creeper friend stood on a large rock at the edge of the lake and stared. Dream approached carefully and reached out his hand. The creeper came forward; he didn’t expect to know what a creeper felt like but it sure wasn’t that. He went back and brought his poppies to the rock and laid down next to the creeper and the two watched the sunrise as it hinted across the horizon. Stretching his legs, his eyes started to flutter shut, he wasn’t quite used to staying out all night.

  
When his eyes flickered awake again he could hear his mom scream talking, “That boy told me he was staying at Sapnap’s house! There’s no way we are letting him out of the house past 8 anymore.”

  
His dad responded, “Now he’s a growing boy”. A curt silence followed. The momentary fear for his freedom passed quickly as sleep took him once again.


End file.
